Hallowed Mists
by WaitingForTheStars
Summary: It's a blessed fate perchance. But is destiny certain? Life can be frightening and the overwhelming reality of it all is the sad part. I have no idea where I am going with this...
1. Default Chapter

[A/N] This is just the intro. It's very short, but it gives a lot about the emotion of the story and basically some of the ideas that might be discussed throughout this fic.  
  
Third person narrative, but it's going to deal a lot with Kairi's feelings, thoughts, life, etc... I know, I know, all my stuff is from Kairi's POV. Though, I am a girl and I suppose it's just easier for me that way. When I finish this story [shouldn't be too long] I might just try out a Sora or Riku POV. I am already curious to see how that'll turn out, lmao! *sighs* Okie Dokie then, R&R, sil vous plait.  
  
*******  
  
She walked through the forest, her feet gently playing with the dirt on the ground. The underbrush echoing with every step she infrequently took.  
  
The light of morning began falling through the trees, creating a heavenly aura around anything unconcealed by the darkness. Lazy mists hovered just above her ankles, leaving droplets of early morning dew on the plants below. There was numerous a thought straying about her mind in complete randomosity. But she felt so pure and drained of every trouble that had ever once been placed upon her shoulders. She was free here in the light of the dawn, so withdrawn from life, yet so naturally close to it that it was hard to tell if she was, perchance, the closest thing to reality that there ever once was.  
  
She wound around the overgrown, gnarly trees; vines winding up every corner. With the light reflecting off of the dense grove it was almost like a frightening vista meeting a heavenly one. Though both lived in harmony amongst ones other. It was eerily beautiful and inharmoniously serene. Wordless.  
  
The young girl stepped further, slowly; eyes wide with inquisitiveness. Though this sight was regularly seen, it was seldom perceived in so much mystery and enchanting brilliance. It took her breath, and any others who were ever to be so lucky as too experience such an enticing prospect, away. The immense composure was felt deep within this young lady and the look of almost complete content was hard to wipe from her face.  
  
She felt the warmth of the early sun hit her with a sudden force of comfort that she yearned to just lay down and fall asleep. Though she was wide- awake and not even the intense effervescence of her surrounding feelings could carry her away, she couldn't stop now. This utopia of a time was not something one would usually just take for granted, or just ignore as if it were a silly love story. No, it was magical, and would bring faith to even the most lost of hearts.  
  
Kairi's heart wasn't, to any extent, lost. On the contrary, it was the most found of all. At least that is what she leads us to believe. And for a fact, it might actually be correct as most facts usually are. So why was she wandering aimlessly in the valley of hopes you ask? She wasn't lost and she wasn't looking for a miracle. She was wandering, searching for something that she couldn't keep waiting for. Even the weakest of hearts must search for not even the strongest can wait. It's a tricky game, life. There isn't always an answer to everything and there is seldom an answer to any of this young lady's questions. She was one of the different ones, unlike you and I, who just can't seem to wait forever. She believed that your life was in the hands of fate and fate was never kind, right? Of course, but if you think about that, maybe fate really is kind and its just society that makes not. Perhaps the world just wants us to think that fate isn't kind when maybe it's just us. Maybe if we put our trust in fate it would work. Maybe the end is really just a prophecy made up to make us take our faith from forever and outcast fate as if it were all just a lie. Perchance everyone has a destiny and destiny is just a fancy word given to fate. For every destiny must end because it is just a series of events in ones life and every life must finish. That, my friends, is the answer; for you can't have love without hate and you can't have pleasure without pain. Basically, you can't have life without death. So what is death but the fate of life?  
  
*******  
  
[A/N] [sniff] I just watched Pay it Forward for the ump-millionth time today [tear] so I decided to get my mind off of... Haley... and write a story. [coughs] I think that came out all right, for an intro at least. It took me like, ten minutes, I'm sure you can tell... anyway! I shall try to have the chapters out soon. I am taking a school trip shortly so I might not be getting them done as quickly as one might hope. Oh well, I anticipate your response when I get back from Canada!!! I love French class; we take cool 'field trips' lmao. Fare thee well. 


	2. A Subtle Apathy

.:A Subtle Apathy:.  
  
The petrified screams echoed through the night. A cold wind shook the air. She sprinted down the endless path. Haunted by his memory, she kept running. Depressed shadows surrounded her to no end. The abyss of obscurity only grew darker as she sustained movement. She could still hear the screaming as it echoed off the shadows and continued into the darkened mists.  
  
She could hear his voice calling to her through the blinding night. Where was he? She had to keep running, to find him. The screaming faded and sanctified whispers filled the air, riding it of any silence that held the power to ensue upon it. She could make out his voice in the undertone, but what he was saying was not clear. It was as if she was immune to audibility and the constant talking was not in her language. But she knew who it was, and she had to find him. She would stop at nothing to be able to get to him again.  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks, defying all odds, almost loosing her balance. She had stopped, for no more than millimeters away from the tips of her bare toes was a bottomless cliff lingering down into another sinister void. She backed up slightly, trying her hardest not to look down. Ahead of her was a stormy black ocean crashing out of control beneath a starless sky. Hues of deep velvet purple added only more to the hauntingly gloomy scene.  
  
'Sora!' Kairi exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Her pleading voice echoed through the darkness. The petrified whispers came to a sharp silence and everything seemed to impede, gone. She couldn't even hear herself think, she was barely even sure if she was still alive. Tears surfaced at the rims of her eyes and crept steadily, sliding down her cheeks. Unnoticed by her constant cries, Kairi turned around and backed up off the cliff. Her painful screams intensified as her eyes suddenly and painfully shut.  
  
She jolted up, still screaming, hearing herself yell out the name of the one she had been searching for once more. She fought for air, heart pounding out of all control. Her face was drenched in a combination of tears and sweat. The sun was intense, causing her to squint in attempt to adjust to the blinding and sudden profusion of light. She felt a hand tightly holding her arm. She turned her head painfully and was slowly met with a frightfully worried expression. She lost all ability to speak and her words drowned in the struggle to come out.  
  
'Kairi?' he questioned. She raised a trembling hand up to her throbbing skull trying to ease the pain and soften the severe pounding. His words were lost in her thoughts and she couldn't make out a thing the silver haired man was saying. 'Kairi, are you okay?!' he exclaimed continuously as he took a firmer hold on her arm. Kairi turned her aching head to the other side where she could barely make out another blurred figure.  
  
'Sora?' she questioned in a weak tone. Her throat was hoarse and her voice was hardly audible. She could hear a constant murmur, but it sounded like nothing but mindless rant, a constant arousing of sound. She felt like she had just been dropped from an extraordinarily high level and landed on her head. She felt herself being elevated higher into the air, though she wasn't certain if it was just her mind playing more tricks on her. She finally gave in on the pain and felt herself easlessly drift off. Her eyelids, heavy as ever, slipped down in front of her weary eyes. She succumbed her weakened strength into another darkened emptiness and blanked out. 


	3. A Contentious Healing

.:A Contentious Healing:.  
  
She felt herself slowly regain consciousness. The faint light of the room was appreciated due to the slight fact that her eyes felt imminently susceptible. She couldn't recall much; she, in essence, had no idea where she was, how she got there, or even why. She felt a curious wetness cascade down the side of her cheek and she reached a still trembling hand up to the side of her face and wiped it away. A tear? Why had she been crying? She sighed it off and as slowly as possible, she sat up to survey her surroundings. Her body was shaking slightly, but still immensely out of her control. She wasn't cold nor was she frightened. This fact was inquisitive in support of the previously alleged details.  
  
A vast silence filled the room. Still having no initiative to where she was, Kairi slowly slid her body to the edge of the bed in preparation to find out her situation and to maybe get a few questions answered. Her feet knocked against the hardwood floor as she swung them over the side, creating a loud thud and several softer beating sounds. The bed creaked loudly as her weight shifted about. She sighed and attempted to get up. She pushed her weight back against the bed and further tried to force herself to her feet. She stumbled back, but was caught just before she hit the ground. This sudden action shocked her; she hadn't previously recalled another person being in this room. Of course the habitual lack of light might have been to blame. Nevertheless Kairi felt her heart rate hasten and she gazed up at the vague figure in dismay.  
  
'Um, sorry, I didn't want you to knock yourself out again. I'm guessing you hadn't noticed me here... had you?' questioned the familiar voice of a man she had known practically all of her life. Kairi shook her head, still in a state of obvious and uncontrollable disbelief. 'I didn't mean to frighten you,'  
  
'It's...fine,' Kairi replied in a shaky, raucous voice. It almost gave the impression that she had been screaming for hours; her voice felt so weak and raspy. The man helped pull her to her feet. He held her steady in his arms and sat her back down on the bed. She watched intently as he stepped over to the wall and flipped a small black switch. A luminous light filled the room, radiating from an antique looking fixture on the ceiling above her. His silver hair reflected against the brightened glow. Kairi's eye twitched slightly in effect of the sudden change of luminosity. Her eyes stayed fastened on the man's weary face. He made his way back to the bed and sat down next to her. His gaze met the floor and there it stayed.  
  
'How long have I been sleeping?' Kairi questioned slowly. She was blissfully unaware that Riku had too fallen asleep, and just as well, he had no idea. He shrugged slowly. 'What happened?' Kairi questioned, trying to ignore the unbearable sound of her aching voice.  
  
'You fell,' Riku replied softly. 'Don't you remember?' Kairi shook her head slowly. If she couldn't even remember falling asleep, how could she possibly remember what caused her to fade into the blackout in the first place?  
  
'All I remember is... darkness,' Kairi replied slowly. 'And then I remember, you I think. And... searching for someone,' Kairi's voice trailed off. A mystified expression spread out over her face and she shook her head slowly. Riku nodded in return.  
  
'A concussion maybe, you were screaming in your sleep; crying too,' said Riku. He sighed and looked at Kairi's face. 'But that's nothing out of the ordinary for you, screaming out Sora's name all the while. He had to leave. Couldn't bare seeing you in so much pain, even if you were just asleep.'  
  
Kairi nodded slowly, 'is he okay?' she questioned.  
  
'Never isn't,' Riku smiled a bit, but it faded so quickly it could have been mistaken for a frown. He nodded slowly as his gaze shifted back to the wooden floor. 'He assumes that you still think he's gone. He's back Kairi, has been for three years now,' Riku assured.  
  
'I understand,' Kairi said nearly silently. 'I don't know what's wrong with me Riku. I guess I just haven't fully accepted the fact that he's back yet, you know?' Kairi questioned turning her head to face his. He looked back at her, into her soft violet eyes.  
  
'I know Kairi, I know,' Riku sighed as he wrapped an arm around Kairi's shoulders and pulled her into him. Her head dropped onto his shoulder and his head rested atop hers. He gently ran his fingers through her deep burgundy hair to try and calm her trembling body.  
  
'Do you think he hates me for it?' Kairi asked softly.  
  
'I don't think he could ever hate you. The only reason he came back was because of you. If you hadn't been here waiting and praying for him, he would have died. You know that right?' Riku questioned her in return. Kairi nodded slowly and closed her eyes slightly, still allowing light to shine in through her lids.  
  
'Why'd you come back Riku?' Kairi inquired faintly.  
  
'Because of you, Kairi, you know that,' Riku replied. He looked down at her curiously.  
  
'I know, but if you knew that I was in loved Sora then why would you want to come back?' Kairi questioned. Riku sighed and pondered his response.  
  
'Well, I thought you might still want me as a friend,' Riku smiled.  
  
'And of course I did. You know I prayed for you just as much as I did Sora. Some nights, I'd even pray for you more than Sora,' Kairi paused shortly to take a small breath. 'You know I love you Riku,' Kairi said, opening her eyes again and looking down at his hand. She took it in hers and began lacing his fingers through hers.  
  
'And that's why I came back, because I knew that. Even if you weren't in love with me, I still knew you cared,' Riku smiled. He ran his hand out of her hair and down her bare arm. 'I figured with the intention of knowing that was enough to get me home,'  
  
Kairi smiled and adjusted the position of her head in relation to Riku's shoulder. 'I think I'm still tired,' Kairi sighed as a yawn escaped her lips. She covered her mouth with her hand slightly and gave her full weight into Riku.  
  
'You should probably get more rest...' Riku's voice trailed off.  
  
'I don't want to wake up screaming again. Is it bad if you're afraid to go to sleep?' Kairi questioned as she lifted her feet up off the ground. Riku laid her down and gently rested her head onto the pillow at the top of the bed.  
  
'Yeah, I think so,' Riku replied as he huddled, slightly over, but to the side of her body. 'But you really need to get some rest.' He said as another yawn escaped from her mouth.  
  
Kairi nodded in agreement, her eyelids threatening to fall. Riku rolled off the side of the bed and headed for the back wall to turn off the light. A slight darkness befell upon the room. He stepped back over to the side of the bed and hovered over Kairi's face. 'Will you stay with me?' Kairi questioned softly.  
  
'Will it help you sleep easier?' Riku whispered lightly. Kairi nodded as a small smile bordered her lips. Riku smiled too as he slowly got back onto the bed and half sat up, half laid down. Kairi situated herself so that her head rested on his chest and his chin settled onto the top of her head. Kairi closed her eyes gently and pulled herself closer to him, closer than previously possible actually. Riku ran a hand through Kairi's hair once more and sank down a little into a more comfortable position.  
  
'Don't ever leave me, Riku, okay?' Kairi questioned so softly that her words were barely audible.  
  
'I won't, I promise,' Riku replied as, he too, carefully shut his eyes and gave himself in to the cynical world of slumber. A hardly visible smile silently laced Kairi's lips and her mind drifted off into a dreamless sleep as well. 


	4. Mending the Scars

.:Mending the Scars:.  
  
She awoke in the middle of the night. The sweet glow of the starlit sky danced through the curtains and played with the shadows all around the room. She felt the continuous and steady movement of Riku's breathing in prefect sync with hers. She gently released her grip on his hand and gradually sat up. Her head was still pounding slightly, but it was nothing she couldn't live with. Her feet brushed against the warm floor, this time she wasn't trembling. She stood up smoothly and, as silently as possible, left the room. She was careful not to make any redundant noise as she descended the long twisting staircase, her hands moving lightly over the wooden banister. The house was dark and inharmoniously haunting. She made her way to the front door and opened it with a rough creak. She stepped out onto the hollow deck and closed the door with a swift thud behind her as she began to stumble down the front stoop. She carelessly tossed her hair to the side as the wind fought against her. Her bare feet pattered lightly against the cobblestone walkway. She met the cool pavement and crossed the still road without notice. She sighed lightly as she dashed down a grassy hillside. Her feet met the deeply familiar touch of sand that spread out under her soles. She walked, slower now, along the receptive beach. Looking out over the darkened horizon. The sea swept back and forth along the rolling tides. High above, the stars greeted her as usual, bordering the sky with the same proverbial brilliance as always. Kairi lit a smile as her breathing settled down slightly. She ran both her hands behind her back and clasped them tightly to each other. Her gaze shifted almost rapidly as she continued to stroll down the numinous shore.  
  
'Kairi?' came a seemingly apprehensive voice from within the shadows. Kairi swung around to face him, but she was met with nothing but a dark void. She sighed anyway, knowing whom it was.  
  
'Yeah?' she questioned, still trying to pinpoint his exact location. Her gaze strayed about in the darkness.  
  
'What are you doing out here so late...?' he questioned, stepping out of the darkness and coming in to perceivable stature. Kairi looked up into his face, His brown hair, seeming almost black in this light (or lack there of rather), falling in front of his lovely sapphire eyes. A look of concern replaced his usually carefree expression.  
  
'I wanted to talk,' she replied lightly as a small smile tried to surface at the tips of her mouth. It was no use however; Sora's concerned look always seemed to drain her. He looked down at her in so much discomfort that he almost looked scared. 'I'm sorry Sora. I'm sorry for not believing you when you say you're going to stay forever. I'm sorry for worrying. I'm sorry for not being able to control my emotions. I'm sorry for frightening you all the time. I'm sorry you love me, because obviously you're in some kind of great distress over that at the moment. I'm sure you have been for years now!' Kairi shouted. Her voice rose uncontrollably and shimmering tears began to form at the rims of her eyes. 'I'm sorry I love you too, alright?' she nearly whispered. The boundary broke and tears streamed down Kairi's cheeks. She tried to wipe them away, but Sora took her hands and set them down, back by her sides. She stared up into his eyes. A moment of silence ensued and an almost visible smile laced Sora's lips.  
  
'I'm not,' he replied in a hushed tone as he wiped her tears away. She just stared at him. His smile faded slightly. He ran both his arms down around her waist and drew her closer to him. He slowly sank down to the ground and Kairi followed, falling into his lap. Her head found its way onto his shoulder. The tears ceased to threaten to fall once again, but she tried to hold them back. 'Don't be sorry Kai, I love you,' Sora whispered. Kairi sighed.  
  
'It doesn't matter if you love me or not Sora. I'm killing you, I know it,' Kairi exclaimed. Sora rubbed her arm lightly.  
  
'You're not killing me,' he snorted lightly. 'You just kind of, worry me,' his voice hushed down. 'You scare me,'  
  
'I scare you to such an extent that you have to leave the room. That's kind of a level above being simply frightened, don't you think?' Kairi questioned stubbornly. Sora sighed and silenced himself. 'It's just me Sora, I'm killing you,' Kairi protested.  
  
'You're not killing me!' Sora insisted in firm outrage. 'I love you Kairi. When I see you in so much pain like that, and there's absolutely nothing I can do to stop, or even help it, I get scared. I'm afraid...' Sora's voice trailed off.  
  
'There's something wrong with me and it's out of your hands, that's why you're afraid?' Kairi questioned. Sora nodded.  
  
'Something like that,' he replied. 'I'm sorry. It's just, I can't help it. Just like you can't help being afraid I'm going to leave again,' said Sora softly. A haunting silence followed his last words. The only sound emanated off of the ferocious sea. Kairi let out a sigh and began to calm her nerves. She bit her bottom lip hard and looked down at the sand. It looked black, but tiny bits of gold flickered in the unfathomable night.  
  
'It's been over three years Sora. Three years of this torture. When are you going to give up on me?' Kairi questioned as she took hold of Sora's hand, lacing his fingers through hers. An old habit she picked up from her mother, as they used to do it all the time when she was young. It was almost as if she couldn't feel completely secure unless her fingers were entwined within someone else's. Sora intertwined his fingers in through hers as well.  
  
'You never gave up on me, did you?' Sora questioned in return. Kairi shifted her head slightly and met her gaze with his.  
  
'Of course not, why?' Kairi asked, almost forgetting that she had asked him a previous question. She had barely meant to say that last statement aloud.  
  
'Why would you expect me to give up on you, if you didn't even have the power to give up on me?' Sora inquired as he tightened his hold around Kairi's back, pulling her ever closer to him. Kairi shrugged and aimed her gaze back down at their hands. She pulled both their hands up in sync with one another and brought his other arm around her neck and wrapped her additional arm around his back; pulling each other into a tight embrace. 'I'll never give up on you Kairi,' whispered Sora softly as he kissed the top of her head tenderly. 'I promise,'  
  
Kairi smiled as she rested herself into his arms. 'I know you won't,' she lightly added as she closed her eyes lightly and let the sweet silence of their endless thoughts fill her mind contently. 


	5. Tying up Lost Memories

[A/N] Wow! This story is so weird, so weird that I have been skipping the author's notes for lack of a good description of my feelings. Goodness. I know you're probably like 'what's dis Lei? I don't undastand.' This is expected, for I don't even quite get the gist of it yet. This is by far the most bizarre story I have ever put my time into. Thanks for reading it so far... And I'll try to finish this one this time. I ponder what is to come in this chapter... It's weird, but kind of interestingly unique. I like it   
  
Kairi awoke to the blinding light of the dawn, surfacing over the horizon. The profusion of light was slightly held back, not being able to reach its full extend of intensity in the tiny room.  
  
Kairi yawned and slowly sat up in her bed. She was back in the familiarity of her own room, of her own house. The impulsive chaos of the past few days suddenly seemed to fade away with the awakening of a fresh new dawn. The equally familiar and comforting scent of potpourri and French vanilla filled the air. She tucked a lock of her hair behind one of her ears and moved over to the side of her bed. Her feet dangled freely in the air, swaying just out of reach of the light, hardwood floor.  
  
A soft creak caused Kairi to turn her head in slight shock as she gazed over at the opened doorway. Staring back at her was a pair of aqua marine eyes set in a state of almost anger. Kairi frowned.  
  
'What's wrong?' Kairi questioned as she put her feet to rest and touched her socked toes down to the floor to stop them from swaying any further.  
  
Riku shook his head, looked down to the ground, and laughed slightly. He slowly looked back up and his smile quickly faded. 'I think you know perfectly well Miss 'I think I'm going to run out in the middle of the night and give Riku a few sudden heart attacks when he wakes up and notices that I am not there'!' Riku exclaimed, anger visibly rising in his eyes.  
  
'Riku, I...' Kairi's voice trailed off as she looked back at Riku. She hadn't previously thought about how her leaving might have affected him.  
  
'No Kairi... I'm fine. If you put aside the small fact that I stayed up for hours trying to think of where you might be... You could have at least left a note or something!' Riku shouted. Kairi shut up quickly. When Riku gets mad, it's hard not to avoid loud shouting, the throwing of valuable items, tears, and the occasional broken heart. Kairi was experienced in all these areas with this type of thing with him. Though this time she knew that she might be able to save a few broken items and maybe a broken heart if she just sat there and not argue against him.  
  
'I was worried to death Kairi...' Riku added in a more hushed tone. The anger in his eyes settled a little and he bit his bottom lip. Kairi let out a long sigh and stood up. She walked over to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his back.  
  
'I'm sorry Riku, I wasn't thinking,' Kairi replied lightly, the sound of her voice muffled by the fact her face was burrowed into his shirt. She absolutely hated seeing Riku angry, and every time she did her mind instantly flashed back to a single occurrence that I won't get into right now.  
  
'I know... I'm sorry too,' Riku whispered as he wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her closer to him than humanly possible. 'I'm sorry for yelling at you,' Riku added.  
  
'It's okay,' Kairi replied softly as she turned her head to the side and rested her full weight into his arms.  
  
'I just don't know what I'd do if something had happened to you... I couldn't live without you Kairi, you know that,' Kairi nodded and lit a small smile.  
  
She walked into the kitchen, moments later. Riku sat at the small table reading the back of a box of Lucky Charms. She rested her elbows down on the counter top and cupped her head into her hands. She saw a small, unfamiliar piece of paper lying beside her arm. She picked it up and gazed down at it.  
  
Dear Kairi,  
  
I'll be back later.  
  
-Love Sora  
  
Kairi frowned as she reread the note. She placed it down in front of her and her gaze shifted in Riku's direction. 'Where'd Sora go?' Kairi questioned leaning up against the counter.  
  
'I don't know,' Riku shrugged, completely captivated by said box of cereal. Kairi gave him a questionable look and then walked over to Riku and sat down in a chair on the opposite side of the table facing him. She rested her head, again, in her hands. Riku set the box down and stared at her. 'Seriously Kairi, I don't know!' Riku exclaimed. Kairi shrugged and stared at him harder. Riku gave her an annoyed grunt. 'I have no I idea in all of the worlds where the hell Sora went! He only said: 'I'm going to be back late. Will you please watch Kairi for me while I am gone?',' said Riku firmly, trying to imitate Sora's voice. Only he rather imitated Sora's voice when he was twelve. Unlike what most people think, Sora's voice did in fact change and he no longer sounds like a twelve-year-old. Yes, he did get older. I know it's hard to believe. Only gay guys sound like they're twelve forever. Sora is not gay.  
  
Anyway...  
  
'Okay, fine,' said Kairi as her gaze shifted from Riku, to the floor, then back to Riku. 'You know I don't need a babysitter,' said Kairi at last.  
  
'I know,' Riku replied. He smiled slightly. 'But what's wrong with hanging out with you're good old pal... me?' Riku questioned.  
  
'Nothing...' said Kairi a little intimidated by the way Riku was handling this situation. Not that there was a situation at hand, but whatever. A long pause ensued and Kairi ripped her gaze from Riku once again. She looked down at the tiled floor and mouthed a few things silently.  
  
'Did he tell you what time he's coming back?' Kairi questioned. She took her hand and drew it through her hair to try and keep it out of her face, but it only fell down back in front of her eyes.  
  
Riku shook his head. Kairi nodded in response to his answer. 'You know there's supposed to be some sever thunderstorms tonight. They're supposed to last into tomorrow. Thought you might like to know, you used to be scared to death of them,' Riku stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Kairi's eyes grew wide, 'and I still am...' her voice trailed off. 'And all the way till tomorrow? Riku!' Kairi shouted in protestic outrage. 'I'm going to die!!!' Kairi exclaimed throwing herself out of her chair.  
  
Riku eyed her curiously. She glared at him and then threw herself back down, crossing her hands over her chest and giving him a pouting face. 'I hate weather...' she mumbled.  
  
'Don't worry about it, I'll be here,' Riku smiled. 'Just like old times.' Kairi looked at him and opened her mouth a little too quickly.  
  
'I want Sora to be here,' she replied. Riku's smile faded as quickly as it came and he leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest [OoO burn (sorry! couldn't resist)]. Kairi quickly realized what she had said and suddenly flashed back to her tender, dumb-red-head self. Her eyes went wide, knowing she had just morally offended the last person anyone would ever want to morally offend.  
  
'Oh,' she sighed placing her hand in front of her mouth to show that she really hadn't meant anything personal. 'Riku, I...'  
  
Riku sighed knowing that Kairi hadn't meant anything person. Of course it had definitely damaged something deep inside of him, but what else would you expect from a pair like them? Every second they are ripping out each other's hearts with every word that is said. 'It's all right Kairi, I know what you mean. If I was you and had to be with me for a day without Sora I suppose I would be pretty bummed out myself,' Riku replied, back I his normal, monotonously sarcastic style.  
  
'Riku, you know that's not how I feel,' said Kairi, raising her voice a little. Obviously she was in a little bit of a rebellious-towards-Riku- mood lately. A little suggestion, never ever raise your voice to such a powerhouse as this guy. Well, Kairi was the one exception. It does seem to help if he is desperately in love with you. Of course, you have to subtract a few points on his behalf seeing as Kairi does not love him in the same way. So obviously he'd be a little tender in this area. [clears throat]  
  
Anyway...  
  
Riku sat up straighter and looked her in the eyes. He wanted so much to just resurface past problems right now, but he also didn't want to have to deal with her like that for the umpmillionth time in his life. But when he gets urges like that, it's hard for him to control.  
  
He shook his head, 'Why did I ever break up with you Kairi?' Riku questioned himself as a grin slowly crept across his face. Kairi's eyes went wide and she desperately searched for air. She could feel herself start to lose consciousness within seconds. She sat completely still. 'Oh, have I hit something?' Riku questioned as he noticed Kairi's obvious state of discomfort.  
  
'Why would you even have the nerve to bring that up right now?' Kairi said in an angry whisper.  
  
'Me? You were the one mentioning all that crap about wishing Sora was here!' Riku exclaimed.  
  
'I told you, Riku, that I didn't mean it! It just slipped!' Kairi shouted back, daring to raise her voice further.  
  
Riku let out a small [well... not really] laugh. He shook his head slightly. 'Oh, really? I thought you said that we could still be friends, that you'd try not to mention anything like that,' Riku replied in anger.  
  
'Well I have, haven't I? Things slip Riku, you should know that. One mistake, okay? I am only human!' Kairi exclaimed. She could feel the tears welling just thinking about it. She could feel her heart breaking, again. 'And we are still friends aren't we? I'm sorry that I love Sora. I seem to have to be sorry about every little thing I do recently!' Kairi cried as she firmly held back her tears, letting anger take over her sadness.  
  
'And I'm sorry that I love you,' Riku yelled back. 'I have always been sorry that I love you. Damn God for making emotions so God damn uncontrollable!' Riku exclaimed. He had long since been standing up. I had only forgot to mention that... So he is standing... Yeah. Maybe Kairi should be standing too...  
  
Kairi rose to her feet to come into better eye contact with him, but he only looked away.  
  
'You were the one that broke up with me, remember?' Kairi said in a less yelling, but still angry tone. 'If you loved me so much, why'd you do it?' she questioned trying her hardest not to give into the tears that were pushing at her heart.  
  
'Because Kairi, I thought that maybe I'd learn to forget!' said Riku assertively. 'I thought that maybe I could have my best friend be my best friend again,' Riku murmured. His volume dropped suddenly and his gaze shifted aimlessly around the room.  
  
Kairi fell silent and stared at Riku. 'You... did it for... Sora?' Kairi questioned in a sudden whisper. Riku nodded lightly. He closed his eyes tightly and rubbed at his forehead.  
  
'Of course I did it for Sora,' Riku said in an almost hoarse voice. He sat down in the chair again and slouched his head down, running his hands through his silvery hair. Kairi kept staring at him. 'Ever since I saw you walk away, I hated myself. I could tell how much pain I put you through when we lived in each other's silence for a while there. I didn't have Sora right away either, because he was too busy helping you heal. But then, I guess it doesn't really matter how much it killed me, because I just wanted you and Sora to be happy in the end... right?' said Riku so quietly that Kairi almost had to stop breathing to hear him clearly.  
  
Her heart stopped, but it was nothing, for she could tell that Riku's heart had stopped a long time ago. She shakily walked over to where he was sitting and crouched down by his side. She took his hands and brought him around to face her. Riku kept his gaze aimed at the ground. She took her hand and lifted up his head so that they had eye contact. She lit a sad smile and wiped away a tear from his cheek.  
  
'Why didn't you ever tell me?' Kairi questioned softly as she took both of his hands in hers.  
  
'I don't know,' he replied in a whisper. He sat still and just stared into her, almost like he was staring straight through her.  
  
'I never got over you Riku,' said Kairi sadly. 'I moved on, but I will always...' Kairi's voice trailed off as her gaze drifted to her hand. She lifted her eyes back to his. 'I will always love you,' she whispered as she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. After she pulled away she smiled. 'And I would love more than anything to spend the rest of the day with you,' she finished. A barely noticeable smile, but it was still there, formed on Riku's lips. He nodded slowly and wrapped both his arms around Kairi as she tightly hugged him back. 


	6. Rethinking the Past

[A/N] That last chapter... God, I wasn't expecting anything even remotely close to that to happen. I was thinking that Kairi would wake up on the beach and Sora would be gone and she... Well exactly, I kind of got stuck on that one, so I tweaked it a bit. The really bizarre thing about this story is that I am literally making things up on the spot as I write them. I clearly have no plan as to what even the basic plot is. Not even a single idea. So I'll just keep pouring things out, and see how it works. If it really sucks in the end, I will never attempt this again. I promise [winks]. Voici chaptoro cinq.  
  
Kairi and Riku sat on the couch in silence. It was almost pitch-black outside and it was only 2:00 in the afternoon. It had been raining for a few hours now and the noticeable sound of thunder could be heard [though very rarely] in the far away distance. Kairi was already biting her nails, not looking forward to what tonight would bring. But somehow, she always felt secure whenever Riku was around. I mean, who wouldn't basically? He could break a cement block with his single hand and a single hit. Actually, he could probably break five of them with one shot if he ever tried. He could break you in half if he really wanted too. Besides the small amount of fear that he might go into an angry rampage and suddenly feel like killing you, he was pretty good protection. I mean, the last time he went on a rampage like that was three years ago.  
  
Anyway...  
  
Kairi felt quite protected. She had always been afraid to death of thunderstorms just as Sora was always deathly afraid of spiders... especially the little tiny defenseless ones that live in attacks. But this is beside the point... Kairi hated thunderstorms so much that she could sense that one was coming sometimes a few days in advance. She usually tended to go over to Riku's house and spend the day with him in the fortification of his bedroom. Though the last time she did that she was only sixteen years old that was nearly four years ago, if not more if my calculations are correct [I haven't decided yet...]. The last thunderstorm that the Destiny Islands had seen was just about four years ago, oh yes, the night that Sora came back... again [No need to explain now, I think I have all that crap sorted out, so it's better to wait and surprise you all with that stuff near the end... ha ha ha!].  
  
Yeah, so Kairi was pretty much very afraid of thunderstorms just to sum that last paragraph up.  
  
Kairi and Riku were huddled together under the same plaid afghan. Kairi had already preformed the mission of unplugging every single electrical appliance in the house, besides the phone [incase Sora called] and a single light in the living room where they were sitting. She also took the liberty of lighting a few candles while she was at it, so that she could see if the lights went out.  
  
'I don't want the power to go out Riku. I hate the dark nearly as much as I hate thunderstorms,' Kairi stated as she stared directly at on of the candles' flame, seemingly mesmerized by it's captivating mystery.  
  
'Don't look directly at the flame, Kairi, you'll hurt your eyes,' stated Riku matter-of-factly.  
  
'Why? It's not like the sun,' Kairi replied refusing to tear the gaze from her enticing subject.  
  
'So, it could still damage your eyes...' Riku's voice trailed off as he stared down at Kairi. She didn't move. 'Fine, if the next time I see you and you need a prescription for glasses... Don't blame me, I was the one who tried to prevent it,' Kairi's gaze shifted up to Riku and she shook her head slowly, back and forth. 'What?' he exclaimed as if... well, as if he was oblivious to that fact that he was acting like her older brother or something. Kairi sighed and stared down at the ground.  
  
A flash of light flickered violently from outside and Kairi met her gaze to the window. Suddenly the whole house shook as a sound a thousand times greater than an million fireworks being set off at the same time met their ears. Kairi jumped and screamed at the same time completely without meaning too or even realizing it at first. She quickly drew her hand over her mouth and her eyes went wide.  
  
'That sounded like a damaging one,' Kairi whispered as she looked up at Riku. Riku smiled and almost laughed too. Actually, I think he did laugh.  
  
'Kairi, thunder doesn't damage things, I've told you before. Don't you remember?' Riku questioned. Kairi nodded, but still wouldn't abandon her hypothesis that it could indeed damage something if it were loud enough. Noise can be a powerful thing. At least in Kairi's mind it was powerful.  
  
Anyway...  
  
The two of them sat there for an unbelievably extended period of time. The silence of the room could probably be heard from miles away. It was hard to tell if even either one of them was still breathing. But thank the Gods for the fact that they weren't just sitting the whole time. Eventually, as the storm worsened by the minute, Riku brought Kairi into a laying position as he could obviously tell that she was in some great need of comfort.  
  
'Did you hear that one?' Kairi questioned intently. Though it's kind of heard not to miss even the tiniest sound when you're laying in complete silence.  
  
'Yeah, it's was probably just lightening hitting a tree or something,' Riku replied lightly as he wiped some hair out of Kairi's face. He seemed to have some kind of obsession with Kairi's hair. He never ceased to play with it whenever he had the chance. Or something like that.  
  
'When was the last time someone died in a thunderstorm?' Kairi questioned as she pulled the afghan tighter around herself.  
  
'People only die in thunderstorms if they're dumb enough to run out into the middle of a field holding up a large metal pole. I wouldn't worry about it,' Riku replied softy. 'Do you think Sora is dumb enough to do something like that?' Kairi questioned as she drew her eyebrows together in wonder.  
  
'I don't know. Probably...' Riku's voice trailed off. Kairi bit her bottom lip. Hard. 'I'm only kidding!' Riku exclaimed as Kairi refused to reply to his last statement. 'He might be dumb enough to do something like that seven years ago, but it's not very likely now.' Kairi nodded.  
  
'I know,' she replied. 'I hope that he's okay,' said Kairi softly.  
  
'I'm sure he's fine,' Riku assured. 'I mean, it's not like he's out in some other world fighting a boat load of evil guys in black trench coats that claim to need his heart to survive,' stated Riku blankly. Kairi bit her lip even harder this time. Riku sighed. 'Kairi, he's fine,' said Riku firmly.  
  
'What if he's not? I wish that he could just learn to tell me where he's going. Then maybe I wouldn't have a reason to worry so much,' Kairi replied dramatically.  
  
'I don't think you have a reason to worry Kai. Trust me,' Riku assured. He wrapped both his arms tighter around her stomach.  
  
'I hope so,' Kairi whispered in response. The silence again ensued and Riku let out one last, exaggerated sigh.  
  
Suddenly the single light in the room flickered out and a dim glow convened the darkness. Kairi let out a frightened, yet slightly agitated moan. The thunder rapidly became more severe, ostensibly leaving no single second in silence. Loud crashes and intense bursts of lightning left Kairi in a state of discomfort she seldom ever encountered.  
  
'Just close your eyes,' said Riku lightly.  
  
'I am,' Kairi replied nervously. Her eyes were in fact shut so tightly it almost looked painful.  
  
'I don't think it's the thunder that you're afraid of...' Riku's voice trailed off softly.  
  
'What do you inquire it might be then?' Kairi asked as her eyes grew ever more intensely shut. Riku sighed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
'Separation anxiety,' Riku replied. 'The fear that he's going to leave again, to any extent you'd like to put leaving...' Riku replied quietly.  
  
'You know that only makes me more nervous, you saying that,' Kairi replied, the distinctive element of fear audible in her voice. Riku sighed as he, again [laughs], brought his hand up to her head to wipe the hair out of her face. Kairi sighed and released the tension on her eyes, letting the lids rest peacefully over them. She carefully rolled herself over so that she was lying on her stomach atop of Riku's. She rested her head to one side. Riku wrapped her afghan up around her shoulders and ran his hand through her hair once more.  
  
'Don't let me fall asleep, okay?' Kairi inquired in a whisper. 'Incase Sora comes home...' her voice trailed off and Riku could tell that she was considerately tired.  
  
'Alright,' he lied as he ran a hand down her arm and rested it around her back. He sighed and continued to stare up at the ceiling. 


	7. Reliving the Past

.:Reliving the Past:.  
  
Kairi tossed and turned in her sleep as Riku tried to calm her down. He closed his eyes and ran his hands through her hair and down her back. Through the constant rumbles of distant thunder he could hear Kairi muttering Sora's name and other incomprehensive words and moans. He could see the tears falling from her closed eyes and streaming down her dimly lit face. She had been at this ever since she fell asleep. Riku knew not to wake her, though he also knew that it was next to impossible to achieve such a task anyway if even attempted. All he could do was try his best to calm her down, praying that maybe peaceful dreams would come to her.  
  
His main priority right now was Kairi, but his thoughts kept uncontrollably drifting to Sora. There was still no sign of him and it was almost well past twelve. Thankfully the thunder and lightening had calmed greatly. The constant rumble was still alive in the undertone, but the less intensity made better of the situation.  
  
Suddenly, just as Riku was about to get up and search for his missing friend himself, the door swung open and an exceedingly wet Sora stepped through. A most unrecognizable expression was spread out over his face. Riku tried to place it, but he kept coming out with something like fear, rebellion, anger, sadness... it was like the ultimate emotion rolled into one troubled facial expression. The only feeling that seemed to be missing was all the ones entangled with happiness. He looked so far away from even a microscopic amount of glee it was sort of fear provoking.  
  
'Sora?' Riku questioned softly as Sora flew through the living room and into the kitchen. Riku turned to look at him from over the couch. Sora threw off his jacket and it hit the floor with a loud 'smack'. He launched himself down in a chair and ran his hands though his dripping hair [laughs, I rhymed ]. He hunched his head down low and closed his eyes tightly. Riku sighed and as carefully and slowly as possible, he slipped out from underneath Kairi's sleeping form. He passed the single candle that was flickering down to its last few minutes sitting on the coffee table and sat in a chair facing Sora. He waited in silence for Sora to face him.  
  
He let out a loud sigh as he moved his head up to face Riku. The small flame of the candle in the middle of the table brought Sora's haunting expression to life. Riku sat up a little straighter and silently waited for Sora to say something. That, or he was waiting for Sora to take out a large knife and through it at his neck.  
  
'I think we need to talk,' said Sora in a hoarse tone, as if he had been screaming for hours. His eyes were bloodshot like he either hadn't slept for days or he had been crying for days. Neither of these things seemed to fit though.  
  
'Okay,' Riku whispered as he stood up and slowly walked into the bedroom at the end of the small hallway. Sora took a deep breath as he too stood up. He walked past the couch and looked down at Kairi's distressed form. He tore his gaze away from her with a pain filled look upon his face. He followed Riku into the room and shut the door. Though said door was kind of 'sped' so a small crack was left between the door and wall.  
  
Riku sat down on the bed and turned on the light [The lights had come back on... yeah] Sora sat down next to him. Riku, still in an obvious state of uninformed confusion, stared at Sora with great inquisitiveness.  
  
'Where were you today Sora?' Riku questioned as Sora's gaze stayed plastered to the floor. He stayed silent. 'Sora?!' Riku questionably exclaimed. Sora bit his bottom lip and faced Riku slowly.  
  
'I have to leave Riku...' Sora's voice trailed off. His soft tone made it hard for Riku to hear, but no one can't understand those four words, even if they are too silent to hear. The expression on his face explained it all and the puzzle fit together now.  
  
'What?!' Riku shouted in protestic outrage. 'Why...' Sora shook his head slowly not wanting to tell him, though knowing that he had to.  
  
'Do you remember... a few years ago?' Sora began as he fidgeted with his wet hands. Riku nodded slowly, knowing that it would be hard for anyone to forget something like that. 'Well, remember how everyone kind of lost me there for awhile, before I came home?' Sora questioned again.  
  
'When no one knew where you were? Then all of a sudden you showed up back home again with absolutely no memory of what had happened to you?' Riku asked, making sure that he was clear on what Sora was trying to explain.  
  
'Yeah... Well apparently after the heartless left again, after they were gone for good, all that crap I used to kill them drained all my power. The reason no one could find me after that was because I couldn't even find myself,' Sora paused. He looked at Riku noticing the obvious confusion on his face. 'Like, along with my strength it took all my memories... I ended up somewhere and the only thing I had was that letter that Kairi had written to me... The letter you gave to me from her when we met that time...' Sora stopped again.  
  
'Yeah, I remember,' Riku replied. Sora nodded in response and kept going.  
  
'That's how I knew my name... I guess I figured I was Sora and this was a letter from someone that I once knew. Obviously I had forgotten Kairi and, well, forgotten everything else,' said Sora quietly.  
  
'What does that have to do with you leaving again?' Riku exclaimed lightly.  
  
'Hold on, I'm getting to that...' Sora insisted as he took another deep breath. 'There was this person there... this girl. I don't remember her, because I barely remember losing my memory... I don't remember much that happened then. I'll get to that in a minute,' Sora's thoughts conflicted with themselves. He sighed and continued.  
  
'Anyway... apparently, um...' Sora ran his hand through his wet hair and thought hard about how he was going to word his next statement. 'I was there for nearly three years... I-I wasn't me Riku, okay?' Sora questioned. Riku's confused expression faded slightly as he put two and two together. Sora noticed this and continued. 'Nothing extreme happened, though, between us... I knew that it was wrong... I know that I knew that. Something in my heart told me that I was making a huge mistake, but there was no way to get home. I-' Sora stopped as he fought against a lump that had been forming in his throat from the beginning of the day.  
  
'Sora...' Riku said softly. Sora turned to him.  
  
'Something's wrong with her... Something with her and her world and they need me to help,' said Sora in an extremely hushed tone. 'I have to go Riku. I don't want to,' Sora paused. 'But I have to.'  
  
Riku nodded slowly. 'You know it would break her heart,' Riku replied lightly. Sora took a heart stopping breath and looked back at the ground. Riku could almost feel the pain that he felt deep inside at said mentioned words.  
  
'I know... It would break her heart if she knew what I did... It would break her heart if I left. It would break her heart if she knew that I was leaving to help... her,' Sora couldn't continue.  
  
'Then just don't leave!' Riku exclaimed. He was on the edge of the bed and was just about to kill Sora for even thinking about leaving again. 'That's her greatest fear Sora. It wouldn't just break her heart. It would like... Break her full mode of living. She'd die Sora!'  
  
'Don't make this any harder for me Riku... I have to go... You know me... You know I can't just live knowing that a whole world is fading out and there is something I can do about it! But you I can't leave Kairi... I need to... If I just leave tonight, before she wakes up...'  
  
'I can't let you do that Sora... At least tell her that you're leaving. At least let her know that you're still alive. She was afraid to death today that something had happened to you. Do you know what that's like?! I'm always going to be the one stuck around trying to heal her wounded heart. But I am no use Sora, she loves you...' Riku's voice trailed off. He paused for a moment to breathe and to calm down a little bit. 'She needs you Sora, not me.'  
  
Sora nodded, tears welling in his eyes, But not daring to fall. 'I promise, I'll tell her about it someday, I'm just not ready yet,' said Sora weakly. Silence ensued. Riku nodded his head. The two sat there for a few moments, perchance to let the conversation they had just had sink in.  
  
'Just promise me one thing Riku,' said Sora quietly. 'Stay with her...' Riku nodded slowly. 'Promise me that you won't tell Kairi anything!' said Sora firmly, but still in a mildly hushed tone.  
  
'Tell Kairi what?' came a drowsy sounding voice from the doorway. Sora and Riku shot their heads up and aimed their attention to the small, crimson haired girl standing innocently in the doorway. She walked further into the room, the afghan still wrapped around her shoulders. She gave them both curious stares and then a small smile formed on her lips. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around Sora's neck, pulling him into a tight hug. He tensely wrapped his arms around her back then suddenly stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him in confusion. Sora bit his bottom lip and blinked away the threatening tears. A sad smile formed on his lips.  
  
'I'm sorry...' he began slowly as he tore his gaze away from her innocent face, turned her around and sat her down on the bed as he began to walk out the door. Riku was the first to shoot up to his feet and begin chasing after him. Kairi, still utterly confused, followed slowly.  
  
Sora grabbed his soaked coat up off the wet floor and put it on himself again.  
  
'Sora, what the hell do you think you're doing!?' Riku shouted as he stopped Sora in the kitchen.  
  
'I'm leaving Riku,' Sora shouted a little too quickly. He turned around headed, again, for the door. A sudden silence filled the room.  
  
'You're... what?' Kairi stuttered barely audibly. She felt her heart skip a few beats and her entire body froze, every inch of her mortal being went numb. Sora stopped moving as her tiny voice reached his ears and broke his heart almost completely. Kairi waited for him to turn around and say that he only meant leaving to go home, or to town to get food or something, but Sora didn't turn around, nor did he speak. He took a deep breath and headed through the door.  
  
Kairi stayed frozen for only another moment and then, suddenly, threw the afghan off of her as she chased after him out the door. Riku followed silently, closing the door behind him.  
  
Kairi ran as fast as she could in order to catch up with him. The rain instantly soaked her just as she stepped into open air. The sound of thunder could be heard in the very far distance, but she seemed to be completely oblivious to that fact. She stopped once she got to the beach, realizing that he was right in front of her. She grabbed his arm and, with all of her strength, ripped him around to face her. The rain disguised it slightly, but each of them could tell that the other was crying. Kairi couldn't find the words; she just gripped his arms painfully and stared up into his sweet sapphire eyes.  
  
'Why?!' she managed to utter almost silently as she searched his face for the answers.  
  
'Look, I promise that I'll come back,' Sora tried to comfort, but he only managed to make the discomfort levels more unbearable.  
  
'You promised that you'd stay forever this time too!' Kairi screamed as her tears mixed with the drops of rain that ceased to pour down her cheeks. 'How am I supposed to believe you when you say that?'  
  
'You're not making this any easier for me,' said Sora firmly.  
  
'And you've never made it easy for me!' Kairi exclaimed back as her sadness mixed with anger. 'I have spent a good majority of my life waiting. When I am not waiting I am worrying! I don't want to wait and worry about you forever Sora, I'm sick of it!' Kairi yelled. Sora looked down at the wet sand and tried to hold back a few more tears.  
  
'I know, I know,' said Sora. 'I'm sorry. I'm really sorry,' said Sora quietly. Kairi shut her mouth and welcomed the pending silence with open arms. She let out a few whimpering cries and fell forward into Sora's arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and dropped his face into her hair. He ran one of his hands over her head to try and comfort her sadness.  
  
'I... love you, Sora,' Kairi whispered lightly through her muffled weeping.  
  
'I love you too Kairi, you have to believe me. I hate myself... I've always hated myself,' he muttered as he drew back from their embrace. He crouched down very slightly and took off his jacket. He draped it over her shoulders and kissed her gently on the lips. He slowly drew away and gave her a sad smile. She looked directly into his eyes and thought about nothing but the last time this same exact thing happened. Sora slowly leaned in closer to her head. He wiped her cheek, 'I'm always with you,' he whispered into her ear. He began backing up and then turned around. He started walking away and Kairi just stood there. An extremely depressed smile laced her lips.  
  
'I'm always with you too!' She shouted back. The smile quickly gave way to the blankest expression that had ever befallen upon her face.  
  
Riku, who had been watching from the background the whole time, stepped up to Kairi and stood beside her as they watched Sora disappear into the darkness of the night. Kairi slowly turned towards Riku and dropped her full weight into his arms. Startled slightly, he felt himself stumble back a little, but he caught her and wrapped both his arms around her shoulders. She limply held her arms by her sides and felt herself give into a full episode of tears as she cried in the night. Riku raised her up into his arms and carried her home where she spent the rest of the night in a petrified state of denial. Eventually she gave into her exhaustion and let unconsciousness take over as she drifted off into a long, dreamless sleep. 


End file.
